Going to Fantasia
by dakotajade2011
Summary: Elena and Damon go to Bon Temps to find Stefan and Klaus they then find out that if you are a vampire you have to see the sheriff first so then they meet new people and possibly find love with eachother
1. Going to Fangtasia

Vampire diaries and true blood crossover

Chapter 1

Elena was thinking about how the man she loved was compelled to feel nothing for her or any human that walked the earth not even his own brother Damon.

She was spending so much time with Damon because she didn't want to be near him. So now she is feeling a big attraction to Damon and starting to have feelings for him.

"I want to lock up Stefan" Elena said to Damon as she sat down.

"Well then we have to go get him he left and went to this bar called fantasia." Damon said.

"Lets go on a little trip then" Elena said as she got her keys.

Sookie was working at the bar tonight thinking about how she is happy she is single and away from the supernatural life.

She is happy Tara is alive thanks to Claude who saved her life. She was getting an order when all of a sudden she sees a couple come in a tall dark and handsome man and a beautiful young brunette girl.

Hello my name is Sookie what can I get you she said in a polite manner.

I will have a burger and fries with a coke please says Elena

I will have the same but with a beer please says Damon.

Okay coming right up then Sookie hears the thoughts of the girl.

_I hope Stefan is at this fantasia bar and hope he doesn't feed on anyone and why didn't Damon get a true blood he could of this town is exposed with vampires and he's a vampire and why cant I stop thinking of Damon and her feelings are growing but will he go to his evil ways or not._

She was thinking that there's a new vamp in town hope he went to Eric god knows how mad he'll be.

Then as she came back she couldn't hear the thoughts of Damon at all.

I got to call Eric she said to herself.

_**Hello fangtasia this is Eric speaking how may I bite you?**_

_**Eric its Sookie there's a couple here and one of them is a vampire what me try to talk to them and bring them to you?**_

_**Yes Sookie please bring them to me see you soon.**_


	2. Different kind of vampire

Chapter 2

Elena

Elena and Damon were eating there meals and talking about a plan on how to get Stefan back home.

Ok so we can shoot him up with a ton of vervain Elena said.

Alright then I will lift him and put him in the trunk and then we can bring him back so we can get the old Stefan back said Damon.

Yes I think that will work and thank you Damon for helping me I don't know what I would do without you said Elena.

After that the waitress comes up and says can I get you anything else.

No thank you that will be all but can you help us out I was wondering if you could give us directions to a bar called fangtasia asked Elena.

Fantasia what you looking for there asked the waitress.

We are looking for my younger brother he has ran away and me and his girlfriend Elena are trying to find him so we can get him home said Damon.

Oh ok well I am heading there in a few minutes if you want I can give you guys a ride said the waitress.

Ok then thank you said Elena that would be excellent.

Then they left the bar.

Sookie

Well here we are I said as we got out of the car

Thank you very much for taking us here said Elena

No problem first when we get in there I would like you to meet a friend of mine his name is Eric.

Ok that would be good said Damon.

So where are you guys from I asked as we walked over to Eric.

Mystic Falls Virginia Elena said.

Wow I never heard of it or been there are there any vampires there.

Yes there is I am a vampire and my brother is too said Damon

Wow that was fast I said to myself.

Well this is Eric.

Eric this is Elena and Damon they are looking for a guy named Stefan.

Hello Damon and Elena I hear one of you is a vampire which one is it and can I please see your fangs?


	3. Why did you guys come you miss me

Chapter 3

Elena

This girl Sookie kept asking us questions and I didn't know why then I found out why when she asked about vampires and how did she know Damon was a vampire was she psychic or something she is lucky I wish I was.

When she introduced us to Eric I thought he was cute but so not my type.

When he said show me your fangs I let out a snort and said what fangs I mean vampires have fangs but they are different from yours I said.

Ok then how can you prove it then Eric said.

Damon I am trusting you don't pull anything this time I am giving you permission.

Elena.

Elena don't be stupid yes I can control myself and two I am not like my animal eating turned ripper brother.

Then show Eric how you feed with my arm and don't worry I can take Stefan had my blood a little each day with vervain.

Don't need to know your sex details then Damon's eyes turned a purple red and he bit into me and then he showed Eric how he changes.

Wow interesting a new species of vampire very interesting Eric said.

Sookie

Hes eyes changed color I never saw anything like it and the girl Elena wasn't even moaning she sat there while he drank from her.

What kind of vampire are you I asked and what is your history meaning who made you?

This woman named Katherine turned me and my brother Stefan it was a horrible way she compelled me and my brother not to tell the other and then she turned us against one another he made me drink from some girl and I said I would make his life miserable then he saved my life when I was bitten by that stupid dog Tyler and he saved my life by getting Klaus's blood who wanted him to join him on a quest to make hybrids and the worst part is he went back to his old ways and he was compelled to stop loving and caring meaning he doesn't have a shred of humanity left in him so now we are trying to find him and Klaus so we can find a way to kill Klaus and get my brother back Damon said

So what does a werewolf bite do to you I asked.

It kills us makes us hallucinate and makes up rabid and then we die Damon said.

Does silver harm you I asked?

Nope but this flower called vervain does, and before you ask we have special rings to walk in the sun so we don't burn up Damon said.

This is so interesting what else can you do that's different from Eric I asked eager to know.

Well we can eat and get drunk it helps us when we are hungry.

Wow that is very interesting then I hear someone say Damon and Elenas name I turn around and see a guy that I am guessing is Stefan.


	4. the right time

Chapter 4

Elena

Stefan what are you doing here I asked.

Well my dear Elena I could ask you the same thing did you trade brothers are you and Damon together? He asked with a hint of jealousy.

No we aren't dating brother don't get your panties in a bunch Damon said.

Excuse if I might ask you are Stefan and you are Damon's brother right? Sookie asked.

Why yes I am his little brother he has been a real pain in my ass ever since we became vampires Stefan said.

If you don't mind me asking why he has been a pain in your ass Eric asked.

One word alone and that is the biggest bitch I ever met and she is Katherine Pierce her other name is Katarina Petrova. She wanted both of us and she had us keep the secret from the other that we were seeing her and that didn't go so well for when the founders put vervain in all the people and then our father put some in me and my brother. I was with her in bed last and that's when our father caught her and put her in the tomb with the rest. Later that night me and my brother were both shot and the next thing I know I am waking up to the light hurting my eyes and my gums aching for only one thing and that would be blood. After that Damon and I were talking he wanted to die but I didn't listen and I went to see father and he was scared and tried to hurt me and then he got hurt I saw the blood and drank after that I brought a beautiful maiden to Damon and he fed as well then made the oath he make my life as miserable as possible. Stefan smiled and then said but then it happened he changed he found his humanity again and its made him weak after that I lost my humanity and I think it's good then I can feed on whoever I want and not be held back from a relationship.

Very interesting said Eric smiling an evil smile.

So what brings you here? He asked me.

We came to find you Stefan I want to try and bring you back not doing so would be an insult to lexis's memory I said.

How dare you mention her name to me you little bitch lexi was weak and vindictive and Damon I now thank you for putting a stake through her heart Stefan said.

Oh brother you never learn we are trying to help you so we can kill Klaus once and for all Damon said he moved to Stefan with a stake and put it in his stomach and said don't you dare call me weak little brother you are the weak one letting Klaus manipulate you like that and then killing all those people becoming ripper Stefan again what a pathetic excuse Damon said anger in his eyes.

Damon calm down please I said holding his face breathing quite hard.

Wow look at that you say you love me Elena but if you are leading him on you are truly like Katherine two timing little bitch.

Wow Stefan grow up I still care about you and I haven't given up you shouldn't give up either I said and then I walked out and Damon followed.

Sookie

Can you please go after them and see if they can come back tomorrow said Eric.

Ya I will go talk to see if they are alright I said and waved goodbye.

Hey Damon Elena wait up I will lead you to a motel you can stay in and I was wondering if you could see Eric tomorrow again he wants to know more about your kind of vampire and so do I really I said with a giggle.

Yea we will come back here for you and I want to try and talk Stefan down tomorrow so I have to go find him Elena said.

Um are you sure that's good he doesn't seem like he wants to talk to you especially not now because he just left with a group of women I said.

Oh well they will be ok unless he drains them and rips them out after he blackouts Damon said.

Ok well here is a motel see you tomorrow I said with a friendly wave.

Now I can go home and rest but Eric is going to need to talk to me.

Hello Eric what do you want I asked.

I was wondering if you would ever change your mind and choose me one day. He asked hopeful.

I am sorry Eric but no I can't because I love you and I love Bill and if I can't be with both of you then I won't have either of you I said this with anger in my eye.

Now will you please leave me I had a long day and I want to sleep I said and closed the door on him.

Elena

Damon can you get me some more vodka or whiskey pwease I said drunkenly.

No you shouldn't be drinking Elena you should be getting sleep Damon said trying to pick the girl up

Well what if I don't want to go to bed or have you in my bed Elena said teasingly.

No no you are not sober if we were to you know I would want you to be sober I would want you to remember the moment forever Damon said as he watched Elena fall asleep.


End file.
